


John no tiene quien le escriba

by poetdameron



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Domestic, F/M, This is sad sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy es lunes de cartas y John se ha dado cuenta de algo terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John no tiene quien le escriba

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto que tenía escrito en un viejo moleskine y que pensé en compartirles a modo de compensación por la tardanza con 'Hay un Lugar', que me está sacando un poco de mis casillas. Eso de escribir desde el punto de vista de Paul no es lo mío, definitivamente... pero en fin. Quiero pensar que podré acabarlo pronto. Deseenme suerte con ello.

**John no tiene quien le Escriba**

Lunes es día de cartas.

Yoko y John se sientan a escribir en la biblioteca que hace de estudio en el departamento del Dakota, hoy Sean entró corriendo al lugar en pañales y una playerita verde, haciendo sonreír a sus padres que contestan cartas y generan nuevas conversaciones. El pequeño se dirige a ella con un papel en las manos, atrás viene la nana contenta con lo que va a acontecer y Yoko desdobla la hoja, unos garabatos la iluminan y hay dibujos: dos niños tomados de la mano, una casa con playa y dos muñecos que reconoce como John y ella se toman de la mano en un segundo plano.

-¿Somos nosotros?  
-¡Y Julian!

La mujer mira a su marido, el que se encoge en su lugar y mira al sexto intento. Su hijo mayor no quiere verlo, no le contesta las llamadas y sus cartas son tan cortas como su esposa. Sean indica en su dibujo que son vacaciones y que se están divirtiendo mientras aprende a nadar, menciona que los garabatos de arriba son letras y le ha escrito una carta a su madre.

“Gracias por los abrazos y las crayolas.  
Eres la mejor mamá del mundo.  
¡Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!  
\- Sean”

Así es esto.

A Yoko le llegan muchas cartas de familiares y amigos, de grandes artistas y otros negocios.

Y John, John no.

A John a veces le escriben los fans, lo hacen mucho mientras que la familia no existe y a los amigos poco le importa. Tampoco los culpa, él es el responsable de esa actitud por sus amargos tratos en fechas pasadas. Es por eso que Julian tampoco le escribe, pero aquí va con el sexto intento, aquí va con los intentos que sean necesarios.

Hoy es lunes de cartas y John sabe que ninguna es para él.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
